We propose to further develop, multiplex, and apply novel nanotechnologies, demonstrated in Phase I. These technologies will, for the first time, enable effective, high throughput drug screening that will identify novel compounds that block ligand-receptor interactions on the surface of live cells. We will target specific cell surface receptors that have been implicated in tumorigenesis, metastasis and angiogenesis. A second in vitro nano-based technology will be extended to screen for synthetic mimics of protein-based drugs, such as antibodies and natural products. These assays will be specifically developed to identify synthetic mimics of known angiogenesis inhibitors, for which large-scale production costs may be prohibitive. Large, chemically diverse drug libraries will be screened as a part of this project. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The technologies demonstrated in Phase I have significant commercial potential. One technology enables high throughput screening for a class of target receptors implicated in cancer that have heretofore been difficult to assay in a relevant way. The other technology offers a direct approach to identifying synthetic mimics of drugs that are too costly to produce in mass quantities. The technologies are modular and thus easily adapted to facilitate screening of a wide variety of targets without further modification to the platform technology. Both the technologies as well as any drug leads identified would be of extreme interest to pharmaceutical companies.